The Truth of My Life
by Spark The Rain-Nightwing
Summary: THIS IS A MAJOR WORK IN PROGRESS! This is the story of my life. This is how I learned the truth. This is who I am. This is why I am what I am. My Goal is to upload at least One chapter per month. Please follow, favorite, and review! Enjoy...
1. Disclaimer and Prologue

So, what is the best way to begin a story about my life?

With a disclaimer!

the best disclaimer, **ever**!

I do NOT own wings of fire. I do not own any names, places, titles, previous events, etc.. They all belong to Tui T. Sutherland.

EXCEPT,

The ones **I create here.**

Here is a running list of any items that I control:

1\. The storyline of this story

2\. The following characters (and OC's of others):

\- Spark the Rain/Nightwing (me)

-Some others that I will list later…

3\. Any actions the characters do

I will add to the list as we go along…

I will not place this disclaimer elsewhere, which is why I have to make it really big.

This is (hopefully) the only time I will have to break the 4th wall.

Please write a review, follow, and Favorite!

If you do those things, I will write more.

I will accept any criticism. If you want to know something, leave a review, or PM me, and I will tell you. If you want to see your OC in here, just PM me and I'll add it! (maybe)

Sorry this first part is so small...

 **And now, Onto the story!**

 _So, you want to know about me. well then, you have come to the right place…_

 _First, my name. I will tell you how I got my name…_

I didn't know anything about my previous life. All I knew, was that I was a human. But I wasn't. I knew that I didn't fit in. All my life, deep down inside, I knew. I could run faster than the other kids. I could see better than the other kids. I could smell better than the other kids. I was tougher than the other kids. I had a great life. Until I found out it was a lie…

I do not need a human name any longer. I choose not to use it, because it is not my _real_ name.

My life was destroyed by the simple truth I learned...


	2. Chapter 1: Unearthing

**Chapter 1: Unearthing**

It had been a regular day, I had been walking home from school in the snow. Just the same as it had always been. Wake up around 7:00, go to school at 8:00, come home between 3:00 to 5:00, go to bed at 10:00. I had been walking along, staring at the ground, trying to figure out which places to step in the snow, when I saw a bright flash out the corner of my eye. I stopped, look around, trying to figure out where the flash came from. I started walking again, when the light flashed in my eyes again. I stopped again, but knew which direction it was coming from. I bent down to my right, trying to find what was reflecting the sun in my eyes, when the snow started, well, glowing.

I'm serious, it started glowing in one spot, right where I was looking. It was a sort of dim orange color, about a foot away from the path I had been walking on. I bent down to pick it up. I reached through the snow, and expected coldness. My hand touched a rock that was hard and smooth, and was instantly blasted with a warmth. As I pulled away, the heat went away, and the glowing reduced. As I reached closer, the glow became stronger and stronger, until I was touching it again. Once more, the heat came, and I felt a chain connected to whatever it was. As I pulled my hand out of the snow, I realized that it was too heavy to be a toy. The chain itself was a decent weight. As I pulled it out, I held it up to look at it. What I thought was a rock, was actually a dazzling orange gemstone! The chain appeared to me to actually be made of gold! You can imagine my surprise.

 _How did this get here?_ I thought to myself. _If it's actually gold, how much did this cost? How much is the jewel worth? If I get seen with this would people think I stole it?_ These were only a few of the thoughts circling around in my head. The most important one was _What now?_ Now that I have this, what do I do? Put it back? Keep it? Tell my parents? Take it to the police or city hall or something and turn it in?

I decided to keep it for now. I slipped it over my head, and dropped it around my neck. Then, I tucked it under my shirt, and kept walking. Right after that, the bell rang, and I had to run to get inside on time. As I was running, I slipped and fell, and I instinctively reached up. When I reached up, my hand brushed against the jewel under my shirt, and I felt a jolt of power. I saw that my hand had changed. When I landed flat on my back, I saw it go back to normal, and wondered, _What was that?!_ My hand had _scales_ for a split second. It took me a second to try to figure out what had happened, and I got up. I ran to the school, and got inside on time. The rest of the day, I was trying to wrap my brain around what had happened that morning. Nothing else significant happened that day.

Until lunch...


	3. Chapter 2: Discovery

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

Lunch was going great. I was sitting by myself, like always. In fact, I was actually enjoying it. Until Saige decided to come over and bug me. It started out just how he always does.

"Hey." He said. I just ignored him. I was not in the mood that day. Partly because I still couldn't figure out what had happened that morning.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He grabbed my chair and pulled it back, causing me to fall out of it.

"I'm not in the mood today, Saige." I warned as I stood up. I stepped back with my right foot, preparing for anything.

"Oh, you're not in the mood. Oh, then I'm just going to leave now and…" He started to turn away, but then suddenly swung forward and punched me in the gut. I doubled over from the blow, trying to suck in air. "That's what you get when you try to be tough. Remember that."

"Oh, I'll be sure to remember." I wheezed out, as I ran at him, and tackled him. Kids all jumped out of their chairs, trying to see what was happening.

"You're in for it now," Saige said as he shoved me away, and pulled out a knife from his back pocket as he stood up. I knew this wasn't going to end well. I started to back away, but the kids behind me kept me from running as they formed a circle. "This is going to be fun. I've put up with your stupidity for this long, but now I'm going to end it." Saige said as he swiped at my stomach. The blade caught my shirt, but missed my skin by mere centimeters.

"I learned from the best, Saige." I said, just trying to buy time until a teacher could break it up. "You're gonna have to do better than that to get me." As a reward for my comment, Saige tried to jab at my chest with the knife. I instinctively swung my arms back, trying to not to get cut. As I jumped, the Jewel I found that morning flew out of my shirt, but still around my neck. Everyone around me paused, momentarily mesmerized by the object.

"I thought you were too poor to afford even a cell phone. But now this? You've been holding back from everyone. Too bad it's going to be mine now." Saige lunged at me again, but this time, I jumped to the left, and narrowly avoided his hand.

I don't know what caused it, maybe it was just the stress getting to me. I didn't even know I was doing it until after it happened. I didn't even seem to be controlling my arm. It seemed to have a mind of it's own when I landed.

My arm just reached up and grasped the jewel. I heard a collective gasp of awe from the surrounding students as I was temporarily blinded, then a mass of screams as people started running. I looked around, trying to see why people were running, when I noticed Saige shrinking back in fear from me. I looked around again, and realized everyone was running from me. It was utter chaos. I didn't know why people were running from me, until I hit my head on the ceiling. I didn't realize it for a little longer, but that little bump against the ceiling brought me back to reality. _Did I just hit the ceiling? What in the world?_ I thought. I noticed I was extremely unbalanced on two legs. I got down on my hands and my knees, my mind spinning. _Hold up, these aren't my knees._ I thought, as I looked back at my legs.

They were suddenly shorter. My arms and legs were almost the same length. Then I noticed some other important details. I had _scales_ _ **… again.**_ _What the heck? What is wrong with me?!_ It was then that I noticed I had a tail that curled at the end. I had wings. I noticed I had changed color too. I was a vibrant orange, that was changing to a pale green as I watched in fear. The room was completely empty. All of my clothes were missing, but the jewel was still around me neck, but the chain had expanded slightly to fit me.

The chairs and tables hurt underneath my feet. Or rather, Talons. There was a warmth in my chest. I had fangs. I stretched out my wings to their full length, just watching them.

I began to slowly change back from the pale green, to the orange color from before. It was strange being able to use muscles somewhat effectively after never knowing they even existed. It was then I heard a siren. I had to get out of there and fast. There was one problem though, I couldn't fit through the door. I started to panic. My breathing sped up, and I just didn't know what to do as the sirens got closer. I knew it was the police. I knew they would have guns. And maybe even the dogs. My scales had almost finished changing back to the green color. After a moment of focusing, I realized I could control the color of my scales. I forced away all of my emotions, and kept myself orange and calm.

It was then I heard the front doors down stairs burst open...


End file.
